


Comfort

by prinxceit



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is done with the dark and light sides' bullshit, Deceit just wants some affection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Roman is happy to give it, Slightly abusive Virgil tones, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil is a dick, Virgil is not someone you like in this, pure fluff, remy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinxceit/pseuds/prinxceit
Summary: Roman is feeling a little sleep deprived, so the moron decides to stay up and try to come up with some ideas as he watches a Disney movie. However, a fed up and tired Damien comes downstairs, teary eyed, and claims he is getting some water. Roman doesn't believe him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone who stans Roceit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+who+stans+Roceit).

> I felt like writing something fluffy, so here this is. I have been in a good mood lately, but make sure to look out for some.. angst. It will be heavy sjsjs.

It was around three o'clock in the morning, and everyone had retreated to bed and their rooms quite a while ago- well, all but three.

Roman was currently in the common area of the mindscape. Thomas had gone to sleep quite a while ago due to Remy's forceful doing, and then the rest of them had gone to sleep quite a while ago- or so he thought. He was currently sat on the L-shape sofa, sat right in the corner. His posture was quite relaxed, sitting on his hip as his side pressed against the back of the sofa. There was a red hardback, spiral sketchbook in the prince's lap- opened on a page that was covered in doodles and scribbles. 

Roman's attention was mainly on the work in front of him, but every so often, he would glance up at the television to see what was going on in the Disney movie he was watching. The volume was set on low so he woke nobody up, but it was that quiet that he could hear every word perfectly. So, he listened to it as if it was background music and continued to sketch and doodle away. 

The reason the creative aspect was up so late because, evidently, he was sleep deprived. Of course Roman wouldn't dare admit that, but he had been pressured and stressed out by Logan so much lately that he couldn't help but stay up late. Even if he did get complained at by Logan that he did such a thing, it wasn't like he could help it when his creativity began to properly work at this time of day.

Despite needing his beauty sleep, Roman decided a while ago that doing this was for the best so he could just sleep in a little more than he usually did. Which in fact, he now always did. It had concerned Patton and Virgil at first when the creative trait came downstairs quite later than usual, and they had talked to him about it <strike>more like interrogated</strike>\- yet he assured them that he was okay and that he was 'taking a temporary change'. They had believed him and eased their worries, now used to the late hours Roman decided to come downstairs. 

So, here he was again. Late hours in the morning, enjoying the peace as he doodles quietly and watches the Disney film in the background. Usually, no body would be awake so when the creative aspect hears a few projected yells from upstairs and a door slam, he couldn't help but feel curious on what was going on. Despite going deep in thought, Roman couldn't put his finger on who would be awake at this time, but from what he could tell by the yelling it had to do something with Deceit, or rather.. Damien. The deceitful side had only trusted him with his name so far, and in honesty, Roman couldn't blame him. He was the only one that saw past Thomas' self-preservation. 

With that in mind, Roman slowly placed his sketchbook down on the empty space on the sofa, only to lift off of the couch quietly after to creep over to the stairs and rest his legs on the first couple of steps. From what he could hear, whomever had began to yell had only just getting started with all the muffled words he could from hear from his spot on the stairs. And by the fact that he could hear it close by gave him all reason to believe it had to involve Damien somehow. Deceit's room was the closest to the stairs, something about making it easier to keep an eye on him according to Virgil but it just made it easier for him to eavesdrop. 

After he silenced the television with a snap of his hands, Roman was able to make out one voice in particular, and some muffled words from somebody else every once in a while. He did almost trip over while trying to eavesdrop but he managed to stay silent and listen through the entire.. scene.

Speaking of this argument Roman was eavesdropping, Deceit was right in the middle of it. To be fair, it was barely an argument, more so of Virgil just straight up yelling at him and accusing him of false wrongdoings. He was tired, he wanted to sleep. It was cold in his room and due to the snake-like aspects he had apart of him, he was fucking freezing and he didn't want to deal with this any longer but hey, it was never that easy.

"Why are you doing this, Damien?" Virgil hissed out. The anxious side had arrived in his room not so long ago, disrupting Deceit's daily night routine to start attacking him with things he didn't even catch on to doing himself- heck, he doubted what the other was saying was even true. The other sides never showed or told him he was, so he assumed this was out of Virgil's evident anxiety. 

Damien wasn't all bad.

"_Do_ use my name. And, I _haven't_ told you already!" Deceit responded, no real bite or venom in his tone, he was so tired.

"You're lying! Why else would you suddenly be close to Patt, Logan and Roman?! There's no reason for you to be unless you're making some evil plan to control Thomas or something! If you wasn't then you would have at least tried to befriend me again- which isn't happening either, snake." 

Deceit fell silent at that, avoiding Virgil's gaze. They were currently near the bed- Virgil stood up while Deceit was sat down. The anxious side was currently towering over Damien and quite frankly, he couldn't help but be a little afraid. Virgil had more than proved himself that he was able to hurt someone if it came down to forcing his hand, and due to his height compared to Deceit, it didn't feel so great.

The fact that the emo trait wasn't even wearing his jacket, sleeves rolled up his arms as his fists clenched tightly at his sides got Deceit to be on edge on himself and it wasn't surprising to find that the anxious and cautious side didn't pick up on this. He was too angry. Yet, Deceit was unable to even pick up on where he had begun to become angry in the first place. Damien hadn't been particularly rude at all the entire time, and if anything, he was becoming more frustrated and fed up by the second.

"What? Snake got your tongue?" Virgil growled out, evidently being impatient while waiting for a reply Deceit didn't want to give. But, he had to otherwise this was going to go on for a long time, and he was not up for that right now.

"I- _Yes. _Why _wouldn't _I manipulate the other sides for that sort of thing? I _do_ want to do that, Virgil. It's _great_ being alone all the time, is it _not_ a lot to ask for? _No _company?" Deceit eventually answered, quite exasperated now. Yet, despite his best efforts to end this, Virgil didn't believe it. Of course he didn't. Who would trust someone literally know as Deceit. 

"Mhm, because you have proved that you wouldn't manipulate anyone by being truthful, something you physically cannot do. You know, everyone was quite better off with you in the subconscious, bothering nobody but yourself. But no, you had to show yourself after I told you to not bother." The anxious trait replied, venom laced in his tone as he glared down at Deceit. Said side remained silent, looking off a different way.

That was until he was suddenly grabbed by the arms, lifted off the bed and floor as he was forced to look at Virgil. A fire-like look was in his eyes, showing how pissed off he really was. Was Deceit that terrible? 

"Do us a favour and go back to the subconscious. It would be nice to not worry about a lying snake slithering around and manipulating us all." Virgil growled out before dropping a frozen Deceit to the floor. With that, the anxious male left the room without another word, going back to his room as Damien remained on the floor, eyes gazing down at it as if it was the only thing he could look at.

Silence fell over the air inside of Deceit's room minus his shaky breathing and slight shifting after deciding it was too uncomfortable to stay in the same spot for so long. Did he bother them all that much? Deceit believed that he was genuinely just trying to make friends after years of isolation. It felt nice having people that are there for him ever since Virgil had decided to turn his back on the dark sides and the ones in the subconscious. It got pretty lonely down there, and since he had experienced it for so long: finally having a positive mindset for once felt really nice.

But apparently, it wasn't what he thought it was. 

Deceit slowly blinked and stared down at the carpet below him, barely processing the tears dripping to the floor every once in a while. He faintly smiled, wiping his eyes just for them to well up even more and fall at a faster rate, and that's how he silently began to cry. There was this hole in his chest that felt so unknown and indescribable, but he knew it was worse than what he used to be like in subconscious. Is this what it felt like to care for a group of people so deeply?

When Roman heard a door close for the second time- hoo boy was Virgil's exit a close call- he went dashing for the sofa. The creative aspect made sure the turn the volume back up on the television, it being quiet enough to be audible in the silence within the common areas. He was back in his corner of the sofa, sketchbook in his lap as if he never left in the first place and tried to act as casual as he could. Though, he realised that might not work with.. Deceit.

Deceit did come downstairs like Roman had predicted, though, what he was expecting was nothing he received. The deceitful side had tear stained cheeks, tears welled up in his eyes. His clothes was a little shrivelled and his hair was a mess as if he had pulled his hands through it quite a few times. The fact that he didn't even see Roman in the sofa corner and just walked past concerned him.

The smaller, deceitful side had walked into the kitchen, assumingly trying to reach into a cupboard for a mug or something, Roman couldn't tell, but only resulted to giving up and leaning on the counter with his head in his hands. The sight made Roman's heart ache. It was known to him that the fanciful side did indeed have some.. feelings towards Dec- Damien. He knew the other trusted him since he knew his name and was quite open, but Roman never acted on his feelings, afraid of rejection and that it was strictly platonic.

Right now? He couldn't help himself.

Roman gently put the sketchbook down, getting off the sofa quietly and shuffling into the kitchen. Deceit seemed to not notice his presence, only doing so when he jumped out of his skin- startled- due to Roman's arms wrapping around his waist for an embrace. "You okay?" The taller side asked softly.

Deceit remained silent, a little stiff in Roman's arms, though that slowly changed as he slowly relaxed and sighed. The creative aspect rested his chin on the smaller's shoulder as he awaited a response.

"I'm.. fine." He drawled out slowly, earning an eyebrow raise from the latter behind him.

"You was crying when you came downstairs.." Roman responded softly, starting to become quite concerned with how Deceit's usual tone was replaced with a tired and raspy tone.

He wasn't lying at least. Deceit had the option to switch that around, but he usually didn't speak in lies when he was with someone alone or feeling too out of it to do it. He was aware that Deceit mainly did it when he felt threatened.

"I-.. Fine, I'm feeling terrible, I don't want to talk about it." The deceitful side twisted in Roman's arms, making the other move a little and when the smaller one tried to push past him, Roman only held onto him tighter.

"Mmm, okay, I won't force you to talk about it, but that doesn't mean you get away from me since you are feeling down, hun" Roman hummed before standing back.

Deceit honestly thought he got away from being bothered by the fanciful side, and that was until he was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. He was going no where. 

Roman suppressed a smile when hearing a yelp from Deceit, watching the latter wrap around him briefly before going to the living room.

He glanced at the sketchbook and television before turning said TV and ridding of his sketchbook with a snap of his fingers, and instead of going upstairs like a normal human, Roman sunk out and into his room.

Due to this, there was a quick complaint from Deceit, "Jesus fuckin- how do you sink up like that? It makes me dizzy" he whined quietly, earning a chuckle from Roman. His voice was still a little raspy due to the crying he had been doing, but Roman assumed that he was going to be okay.

"Magic~"

"Oh hardy ha ha."

Roman stopped himself from letting out a laugh at the response he got, though he ended up doing so when Deceit let out a small giggle seeing as he dropped to the bed with the other one.

"Mm, so, you are in need of some Roman love, so it's Disney films and cuddles for you!" Roman exclaimed in a dramatic matter, earning a snort from Deceit, making the creative one beam. He was trying his best to cheer Damien up.

The two of them took position on Roman's king sized bed, both sat up against the headboard. Deceit sat between Roman's legs, back flush with his chest as the other's arms stayed around his waist. Deceit had his arms gently over the other's, not knowing what to do as well.

Once the lights were off, Deceit stared over at the big television screen in silence, focusing on the the slight rubbing over his forearm, knowing it was to calm him but he couldn't help but feel more at unease.

_Do us a favour and go back to the subconscious._

Deceit's eyebrows furrowed a little before he sighed, twisting in Roman's embrace just before he could play a movie. "Hm? You ok, Dee??"

"..No. I- .. Would it benefit you.. if I returned to the subconscious?" He asked softly, trying to ignore how Roman stiffened and tensed up.

"What?--" Roman started to question.

But Deceit quickly beat him to it and cut him off, "I-I mean.. I'm not exactly the.. greatest- and I am sure all of you merely tolerate me or are just.. too nice to speak the truth which makes no sense because I can't sense you guys are lying."

Roman resulted in silence after Deceit spoke, for too long in Deceit's opinion but the second the creative side moved his arms around Damien properly and held him tightly, Deceit just knew that he was not going to get an answer he expected.

"For deception himself, it's worrying to see how you're lying to yourself or someone is making that happen." And, yes, Deceit did not expect that.

"I can tell you for a fact that all of us enjoy your company-- Well, evidently besides.. Virgil but that paranoid moron is too blind to see how amazing you are." Roman spoke, looking up at Deceit to see how he was fighting off more tears.

"You're amazing, Dee. Even though Padre has a problem with lying, he is way more accepting than you seem. Patton treats you the same as he does with us.. Logan definitely enjoys your company since you are such a bookworm like him, and I can tell he enjoys having someone to talk to him about these things.. And you may not have each other's full trust, but that doesn't mean they do not like you." Deceit was definitely crying now.

"..and you?" Deceit asks, finally being able to make eye contact. Damien had been having some romantic feeling issues with Roman and holy fuck was he queer for this dramatic idiot. Yet, he didn't want to admit it.

"Me? Oh, well.. I adore you." Roman smiled softly, tilting his head as he watched Deceit's eyes widen. "You are perfect to me. You're unique.. you listen to others, even me and Remus, and you try your hardest to do good despite the side you are which just shows how much you try to please." He carried on, intending to go on before he was interrupted. 

Deceit, being suddenly confident and really overwhelmed, decided to shut Roman up but moving forward and gently pressing his lips against the other's. He resisted the urge to giggle when hearing a suprised noise from Roman, and it was only forgotten when he felt the creative one slowly kiss back. 

And that's when Deceit knew he was wanted. All the years of isolation, the sudden openness to relationships, that had been quite struggling. It was all worth it. Yes, it had been hard to get the others to trust him, and hell, he believed he was just driving them away like Virgil constantly reminded him. Though, due to how blind he was, how much he listened to Virgil- he never saw the sides that stood there with open arms, welcoming him.

And now he did, it's all he could have asked for. 


End file.
